The Year with the Cup
by naminestar
Summary: Oc-Jade Atera is a third year at Hogwarts. Though the total prince of Gondor: Riley Prower seems to have a hold on her this year that wasn't there before. What will become of these two and their families?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Title: The Year with the Cup

Plot: Oc – Jade Atera is a 3rd year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Hiding her elf heritage along with her friends, the children of the royal family, she goes on an adventure all her own. But it isn't all roses and butter-beer this year. New kids at the school competing, Riley seems to be avoiding her, and Adoni is getting down right strange. Can Jade and her friends figure out what's going on before Keara, the fire and snake girl, gets into more trouble?

I just really got bored and decided to write a little Harry Potter fan-fic.

Chapter 1: Back on the Train

A young elf hid in the shadows of platform nine and three quarters. Slowly shrinking her ears to that of a reasonable human size, she adjusted her goggles on the top of her green hair. Long and tied into pigtails her hair covered the right side of her face. Tugging on her light blue tank top and her black short-corset, Jade moved from the shadows and walked down the platform with her small toad on her shoulder. Black and purple in the sunlight, Saharra moved around on the young elf's shoulder.

"Really, Jade?" she asked, jumping to the green haired girl's hand, "Why school again? The forest is so much nicer."

"I know Saharra," Jade said using her natural magic to shrink her ears to human size, "But the only people in the valley are me, Adoni, Aidrian, Shane, and dad. I want to see Luna, Kirey, Keara, and…well my friends."

"You mean Riley," Saharra said with a smirk.

"Hush up toad," Jade laughed, "Riley isn't interested and besides I like Adoni, kinda."

Saharra rolled her eyes and hopped into a small pouch attached to Jade's shorts. Hopping onto the train there was no one in her normal cabin, well except for her dark featured friend. The boy looked up, his golden eyes flashing in the light as he gave her a wolfy grin. Jade smiled and sat down, pulling out a contact case.

"Jade you know that you don't need to wear the brown contacts," he said, "or the black wig you carry around in your trunk."

"I know Adoni…but that's why I get on the train early," she said fidgeting.

"You say that every year, and every year you end up going around school without them," Adoni said, "Besides if Riley got a glimpse of you with that junk on I'm sure he'd stop talking to you."

"Just don't think about me and he won't ever know."

"You know our scary demon lord knows all," he said with a smirk.

Jade shrugged and put the contacts into her trunk. There was a knock on the door and a boy with green eyes and glasses popped his head in, causing Jade to jump and turn her head away.

"Hey sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," he said with a light laugh, "Cool hair."

"Thanks," Jade said with a squeak.

Harry left the compartment with a click of the door. Jade turned to face Adoni, his face skeptical.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"What? I have red eyes…it's creepy."

"So does Aidrian."

Jade rolled her eyes and looked out the window. The room's mood seemed to darken and both thirteen year olds groaned and looked to the door. There was Riley standing in the door with his sunglasses on. His black hair covering his left eye, he was already in his robes, the Ravenclaw emblem hidden only slightly.

"Oh hey Riley," Jade said taking Saharra out of her pouch and petting the cute toad.

"Warts Jade," Adoni said.

"Oh hush Saharra does not give me warts so calm down Adoni."

Riley sat down and sighed, a tell tale sign that he had just rolled his eyes. With a slight jump Adoni got up and headed for the door. Riley however reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his voice carrying the dark undertone it always had, even when they where first years.

"I'm going to look for Luna so Jade can get back to being the crazy dork we know and tolerate." His answer was so quick and precise that Jade couldn't argue it. Riley released his arm with a muttered command. Adoni simply nodded and headed out of the compartment.

"What you say to him?" Jade asked, suddenly on edge without Adoni around.

"I just told him to be quick about it," Riley said taking off his glasses and staring at her.

Jade cringed slightly at the mercurial silver swirling eyes that seemed to cut through her. The six black dots under his right eye seemed to shimmer in the florescent lighting of the compartment. Nothing new, nothing to be scared of, and yet every time Jade reacted the same way. Though it didn't last long before she smiled at Riley the same way she did Adoni.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Fine," he answered so short and quipped, "You?"

"Adoni and I had a great time. Just hung out and played board games in the valley. Shane came down a few times, it was nice," she said tapping her chin.

"What about your dad?"

Jade frowned and shook her head, something Riley couldn't see. She caught herself quickly and verbalized, "No. Not even once."

Riley simply nodded, "So Adoni is still living with you."

A statement, not a question, it didn't need to be answered.

"Well he has been since the day after the coronation for Tamera…well…it be weird without him. Shane's just been so…upset and depressed since her death and…oh sorry," she said seeing the look that hardened Riley's features ever so slightly at the mention of his older sister.

"Listen Jade I- " just as Riley began to speak, Luna burst into the compartment with a large smile.

"Jade!" she said launching herself at the elf for a hug. Jade moved quickly, setting Saharra down in the pouch and hugging Luna tightly.

"Hey Luna!" she said giggling.

The two girls babbled on and on while Riley and Adoni seemed to just stare out the window. Jade glanced over at Riley every once in a while, talking about what was going on this year and how there wasn't anything wrong with being thirteen. Jade couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Riley though. There was just an eerie silence that seemed to surround him. He seemed to smirk as Jade snuck yet another glance at him.

"There are my favorite Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws!" a voice sang out from a girl with a black main of hair. Her green eyes danced with life as her fangs flashed.

"KIREY!" Jade and Luna yelled tackling the fourth year student.

All three girls rolled on the floor with giggles and shouts of excitement. Riley cleared his throat and the girls disentangled themselves. Still giggling and gossiping in hushed tones, Kirey plopped herself right into Riley's lap.

"Riley! Where's my candy?" she asked, "The trolley lady hasn't come by yet and I'm hungry!"

"Ask Jade, Ky," she's the one with all the candy here.

Jade's face flushed as she nodded, "what do you want Kirey?"

"Six chocolate frogs, two chocolate wands, licorice snaps, and every-flavored beans!"

Jade nodded and went into her trunk, pulling out a few bags and then a smaller one. She pulled Kirey's requests out of the bags, placing them into the smaller one.

"You're better than the trolley Jade!" Kirey said taking her goodies and rushing off to her Slytherin friends.

After a few hours on the bus Riley and Adoni went to go find a few of their other friends while Jade and Luna got dressed. Luna slipped into her Ravenclaw robes and jade into her Hufflepuff ones. When Adoni and Riley came back they were dressed and ready to go. The train slid to a stop and the group vacated. Jade couldn't help but look over at Riley as he manifested his sunglasses with a wave of his hand. Adoni and Luna were walking a bit ahead of them when Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her into a darker part of the path to school. Jade automatically tried to pull her arm away, only to have him grip down harder.

"I need to talk to you Jade," he said pulling her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear, "I know that you don't like how you look around here. You don't need to worry about it. And no I'm not going to suck you into the void again."

Jade was about to say something about reading her mind, instead she just shook her head and let her arms go limp. Riley's hand seemed to rub her arms to comfort her. She wasn't sure what was going through his head. He seemed to be reading her thoughts again and backed away.

"You don't like me reading your thoughts," he said.

"Well no one does Riley…"

With that he vanished and Jade had to hurry to catch up with Luna and Adoni. She didn't know that Riley was watching from a deeper part of the forest, using Adoni's thoughts to watch Jade smiled and laugh. He wanted to find a way to be closer to her, but her past kept her mind from being a safe place for him to be around. All her pain and distress ate away at him, a past she kept hidden from everyone but Adoni and her brother. Adoni only knew because Riley was the one that sent him to be her friend and protector. With a final sigh he left to go check in on his older sister, Keara.

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it! review please!


End file.
